


For the Good Old Times

by Madam_Violet



Series: The Vault Chronicles [12]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, regeneration talk, the doctor is a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 00:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13201791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Violet/pseuds/Madam_Violet
Summary: While guarding the Vault in Bristol, the Doctor receives a visit from an old friend.





	For the Good Old Times

**Author's Note:**

> The idea comes from an old prompt I saw on Tumblr this summer. Sorry, I don't remember who wrote it. Just in case you're the one posting it, don't forget to comment, it would make me really happy :3 !

When the secretary announced a visitor to the Doctor after his last lecture of the day, he wasn't prepared to this. Jo Grant was the last person he had hoped meeting in 1973. However, seeing her familiar smile, his hearts went suddently warm. It wasn't good at all, but in the same time he felt a weight leaving his chest.

 

« Hello, Doctor. How funny, you have a different face but I feel like I would recognise you anywhere. You haven't changed at all !»

 

The Doctor smiled at her.

 

« You couldn't be more wrong. I had nine more faces since the last time we met, 1500 years ago. But the most years I go through, the younger I feel. »

 

« I can see that. »

 

Jo nodded towards the electric guitar in the corner of the office, her eyes twinkling.

 

« So you're into rock'n roll nowadays ? »

 

The Doctor poured her a cup of tea. Nardole had prepared everything. This visit from Jo was really worrying him. Idiot ! He had hoped UNIT wouldn't find about his presence, while they were based a few kilometers away, in a perfectly well administrated country.

 

« What can I do for you, Jo ? »

 

« Funny, I was about to ask you the same. Your assistant came to the headquarter to ask us help to cover your traces. If I understood well, neither our Doctor nor the Master must learn about your whereabouts. »

.

« So were't you, but apparently Nardole decided otherwise. »

 

Jo bursted into laughter and the Doctor felt really dumb.

 

« Seriously? You really imagined a mere perception filter and a few dodgy papers would be enough to trick the earth most advenced secret services ? Fortunately, UNIT is a little bit harder to cheat. We knew since the beginning. But I wanted to see that new face of yours at least once. »

 

« I'm happy to see you, Jo. Living the whole late 20th century again without meeting my friends... well, I'm a busy man. »

 

« Your friend talked about a guarding mission. Can I ask you what's important enough to make you hide on earth again. »

 

The Doctor frowned. He couldn't afford speaking about Missy to anyone, especially not UNIT. But Jo was watching him with sparkling eyes, and Jo wasn't UNIT.

 

« Can I tell you privately, or are you going to tell Alistair everything ? »

 

« You can trust me. Except if you're putting the whole planet in danger, of course. »

 

« There's no danger, except of course if the secret goes in the wrong ears. As long as no one knows what I'm hiding there, you can say I'm taking holidays. »

 

« What you're hiding ? »

 

« I guard a Vault. A Vault I don't want to bring attention on. »

 

« A Vault ? » asked Jo with a thrilled smile . « Does it contain a treasure beyond imagination, or a weapon of nightmare ? »

 

« Probably a bit the two of them. It's a prison made to confine a very dangerous creature. No real risk of escape, though, The prisonner is well restrained. But I wonder what would be worse, an external force coming here to set them free, or one of their countless victims trying to blow the Earth to punish me from saving them from execution. »

 

Jo glances at the Doctor bewildered. He poured her another cup of tea to gain time. What was Nardole doing when he was needing help ?

 

« So you serve as a warden for a prisoner. Long story, I guess ?

 

« I swore an oath. A thousand years from now, we'll be both free. But for the moment, I'm quite busy. I give lectures, I travel a bit when Nardole's not watching, and of course I look after my friend in the Vault. It's not that bad to settle down for a while and have someone to care for. »

 

« So you don't need any help ? We could send you a few men to help you with the daily basis. »

 

« That's nice, but for the moment I prefer avoiding involving too many poeple. »

 

« So you don't need our help. »

 

The Doctor showed his lecture notes to Jo, they exchanged some anecdotes about the good old time, not that old for Jo, and he walked with her to the exit. At the last moment, he gripped her by the arm.

 

« I might need your help, after all. Is the offer still valid ? »

 

Jo's face went bright.

 

« Yes, of course ! »

 

« So, for some reasons, my prisoner happens to be in a female body. You're a woman Jo, so you might give me a few tips. As a friend, not as a UNIT agent, of course. »

 

« If I can help. »

 

The Doctor twisted his hands, visibly uneasy about the whole situation, and Jo felt apprehension rise alongside curiousity.

 

« Missy's behaviour's really improved lately. I'd like to buy her something, a little treat to reward her. I'd be happy to have advice from a fashionnable lady as you. »

 

Jo chuckled and the Doctor looked at her with confusion. Was the situation that absurd ?

 

« Is that all ? You want help to buy a present for your alien prisoner ? But I don't even know what she likes ! »

 

« Mainly Cybermen, desintegrator beams and recreationnal murder of my companions. But lately she complained about having no lipstick left, neither color stuff to put on her eyes. Nardole thinks she doesn't need it, and I don't really see the difference, but if it can make her happy, then she probably deserves it. »

 

« Is she a criminal or a teenage girl ? What does she even look like ? »

 

« Humanoid, rather short, brown hair, blue eyes. »

 

« Pretty ? »

 

« Wait a second. »

 

The Doctor pulled a small black rectangle from his pocket, making pictures slide quickly. Jo watched the object with mild interest.

 

« Futurist, this time around. »

 

« Not that much. You'll probably have one of those things as your 70 years birthday present if your grand kids feel uninspired. »

 

He handed the smartphone to Jo, showing the picture of a beautiful woman who looked approximatively 50, dressed like an Edwardian nanny. She was sat in an armchair, next an empty window Jo guessed being artificial light. She was smiling, but her wide eyes seemed sad. She was captive, but was staring at her jailer with unconditionnal affection. It was obvious from this look why the Doctor chose to save her and keep her comfortable.

 

« She's so pretty. Is she a Time Lord ? »

 

« Who knows... »

 

« With this outfit she looks like Mary Poppins ! »

 

« She probably picked it on purpose. She's really fond of earthian children shows. »

 

Jo looked at the picture with a bigger concentration.

 

« It's funny, but she reminds me someone. I don't know, it might be her posture, or the expression on her face. She reminds me... »

 

« The Master ? »

 

« Exactly ! » Exclaimed Jo. « This must be a Time Lord trait. »

 

The Doctor bursted into laughter. It was stronger than him. Jo gave another glance to the picture and her eyes went wider.

 

« No ! You must be kidding me ! »

 

« I'm not the only one with a new face. »

 

Jo stayed wordless a few seconds before smiling broadly.

 

« I guess we have to live with our time. Come with me, I'll show you my favourite shops. And if you allow me, I'd like to buy her a little present in memory of the good old times. »

 

« You two always had a strange fondness for each other. It's against all the rules, but I could introduce you to her. It's funny, but she's never been closer to the Master you know than in this body. Her humour, her whole demeanour, her little manierisms. I'm sure you will be both delighted. But shh, Nardole mustn't know about it. »

 

Jo made the sign of closing her mouth with a key and the Doctor showed the way to the basement. If Nardole ever learned about this, he would go squeaky voiced again.

 


End file.
